


No More

by CirqueDuBee



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Monsters are on the surface, Panic Attacks, Short Chapters, Suicidal Thoughts, its not your fault, papyrus knows he did wrong, papyrus loses control, rambling thoughts, rape mentioned but never detailed, sans gets impatient when he's panicked, self/victim blaming, tags to change as story progresses, you think it was because you were asking for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirqueDuBee/pseuds/CirqueDuBee
Summary: You wake up hurt, in a very bad way, Papyrus had gone into heat and unable to control himself, 'hurts' you. there is no description of the scene but just implications.Papyrus regrets his actions and wants to apologize but all you want to do is get away.





	1. Chapter 1

what had he done?

how were you going to forgive him?

how could he forgive himself?

Papyrus sat at his desk, head in his palms, quietly sobbing. He didn't dare to turn around, he knew he would just be disgusted with what he saw…no, not disgusted at your unconsious body resting on his bed but with the torn clothes hanging off of you and at the brusies that littered your limbs. oh god he had really hurt you hadn't he…

its not that he wanted this to happen. when you got out of the shower and sat on the couch with nothing but a tanktop and a towel around your waist, Papyrus knew he just had to…

'it wasn't really my fault, its hard to control a heat and she was supposed to be yours, isnt that why you were dating?' a little voice whispered inside Papyrus's skull. 

No, he never wanted to cause harm to you, he just wanted to-

'fuck her so hard and rough that she passed out from the pain?'

Papyrus shot up as if he was bitten, no no no no NO NO his fists pounded at his temple. He can make this right, when you wake up he will apologize yeah, promise to never lay a hand on you again-

Your body shifted and Papyrus froze in place, he dared to look back. You were laying on your side cradling your arms close to your chest, a pained expression on your face as you groaned from within whatever dream, or nightmare, you were having. 

Yes, Papyrus would have to fix this right away, but what could he do? The silence of the room clouded with the sound of a tapping of a foot and the grinding of teeth as he brainstormed the perfect apology. If he were deep…asleep…what would he want when he awoke? He snapped his fingers and set off for the kitchen walking briskly, A nice iced glass of water! Its not much but it'll be a start!

…  
…  
…

he was gone…  
…  
the moment he stormed out of the room it was as if you breached the waters surface. Your lungs clawing and heaving for oxygen, your heart pounding against its cage and large ugly tears fell from your tired eyes. God why did he- why why why

the sound of the pipes transfering water from the kitchen below brought you reeling back from your panicked state. You sat up in his bed, and like a deer in headlights you froze,  
no no no please no dont let him come back what do i do hes gonna hurt me again oh goddess hes gonna HURT ME AGAIN- 

before your anxiety drowned your mind you heard the front door open. then a low voice greeted Papyrus who mustve been at the base of the stairs, since his voice was dreadfully clearer than that of Sans's.

yes…this-you have some time to think please think…what can you do right now… you closed your eyes and tried to focus. Outside you heard the brothers carrying on a conversation, the tv was turned on, and a bird was singing on the tree outsi-…wait yes thats it!

You snapped towards the window, it was your only chance, you had to escape now or face HIM again…

There wasn't any doubt in your mind as you approached the window, tip toeing so the wood boards wouldn't creak under you. It was unlocked and opened rather easy. outside there was a pine tree just a few feet away, the branches bent against the walls of the house. You moved outside and sat on the frame. Papyrus was smart, he would see the open window and know you left, he would find you before you even left the property. no you had to be smarter…

biting your lip you climbed back inside and creeped over to the door. your carefully opened the door just an inch, Papyrus was still at the foot of the stairs talking with Sans, in his hands he coddled your glass of water to his sternum. he looked scared, or nervous? the sight made your heart lurch, how you wanted to rush to his side and comfort him, ask what was wrong…ask what happened…why he…why he did it, papyrus why did u do this…

the sympathy left your heart and you stepped away from the door, leaving it open just slightly.

no he didnt deserve your pity, you needed to leave here and never return, no i hate him i hate what he did i hate him!  
tears clouded your eyesight again and you fought against the urge to sob aloud. 

step

you wiped your eyes and calmed your breath

step

wait what was that

step

oh no oh god he was coming back up you…need…to-

step

MOVE

You rushed to the window and climbed out, closing the curtain just so and shutting the window as calmly as you can. just as you shut it fully the bedroom door swung open and revealed a wide eyed papyrus who imediately looked to the bed, only to find you missing. 

you quickly ducked down and climbed over to the tree. 

…

and missing you would stay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit of papyrus pov

his hands trembled as he reached for the facet knobs. The pipes sung as cool water poured from the sink, filling the glass cup. He tried to keep his mind focused on what he had to do, he would set the glass next to you so that when you woke up you'll see it and hopefully take a refreshing drink. then…well he didnt know what would happen then. Would you have pity and listen to his apology or would you be mad?  
…  
his grip on the glass started to slip,  
…  
would you…leave him…

cold liquid poured over Papyrus hand as the cup overfilled. he flinched as his hand instinctively pulled back from the sink, unfortuneatly causing the water to spill back onto him. 

'ugh how wonderful,' he looked around for a towel,…towel towel towel… papyrus spun in a quick circle stopping in front of the stove where a dry rag hung off the handle. After wiping down his face and patting down his nighttime shirt he grabbed your glass and stode into the living room. 

Reaching the bottom of the staircase he thought he heard a noise come from the room. Oh no were you up already?! He hurried his pace, skipping the bottom two steps as he went up but the sound of a door opening stopped him in his tracks.

"hey bro," the lazy greeting drawled out from the entrance and papyrus hesitantly turned around to face his brother. 

"h-helllo brother, your back early." Normally sans takes forever coming home from that grease trap he calls a resturant and for once Papyrus wished he had taken his time…

"yeah, grillbz was a little 'hot under the collar' about my tab," sans shrugged and leaned against the frame, "so…home it is…i guess hey, why're you all wet bro?" Papyrus shrunk into himself, trying to think of a reason…but all that buzzed in his skull was apologies and anxiety and confessions and i hurt her i hurt her I HURT HER I-

"hey paps," Sans was now in front of papyrus, gently gripping his forearms, "are you okay what happened?"

Papyrus opened his eyes and stared down at the worry-stricken face of his older brother. no i am not okay, he wanted to say, ive done something terrible…

"I'm fine, just…a bad night." he somehow managed a weak smile, it wasnt a complete lie, "I'm uh going back to bed now however you dont need to worry about me brother."

"You sure? you look paler than normal...do you want me to read to you-"

"No!" Papyrus interrupted perhaps a bit too loudly, "uh no thank you brother, she…is already sleeping and i do not want to bother her more…than i already have…" Papyrus's eye shifted to the door…

…it was partially open…

"So if you'll excuse me brother i'll be going now," papyrus's eyes never left the door, even as sans said an unsure goodnight behind him.

He stepped carefully up the stairs, he could feel his panic charging full throttle into his soul, if you were up what would he say? he was betting on a few more minutes of thinking at least…what if you- no he wouldve heard you leave the room, or sans wouldve…

not able to bear it any longer he swung open his door and looked to the bed

the glass slipped from his grasp

you were gone

…  
…  
…

Too late did you realize how much you were relying on pure adrenaline to push you forward, it didnt occur to you that you were in fact exhausted until you started running through the night, huffing and puffing as you rested on every other tree you encountered. It was also a painful reminder that you were in fact half naked as you ran past some prickle bushes that scratched up your legs. did any of this stop you?

no  
slow you down yes but nothing could stop you now, you had to get away.

how far was the town, you tried to remember the direction, it was…downhill of course, and…downhill…that was really all you had to go by huh…

no matter, you took a breath and continued on your escape.  
…  
…  
…  
its been an hour, maybe? you left your phone and belongings in his house, for a moment you regretted you rash desision to leave right away, there mightve been a better easier way out later…patience wasnt one of your strong suits unfortunetly. Your breath was ragged and your feet sore, your sure you were bleeding somewhere but the cold numbed your body so you couldn't pinpoint it.

On your way down you started to hatch a plan, step one: get to town…step two: find a phone step three:…thats really how far you got, because here was a tough decision, the smart thing to do would be the police…but…

they would arrest papyrus with RAPE charges…he…would definitely go to jail…or prison…and…your mind swam with guilt and poured out though your eyes.  
He didnt deserve that…you couldnt do that to him…and what about Sans? what about monster kind? would this just slander all their hard work in being accepted into society? You could see the headlines now…

"Are all monsters to be trusted?;Monster rapes woman;Was it a mistake to accept monsters?;monster rights now under scrutiny"

and the backlash…people would be furious and anti monster group are just waiting for a slip up to denounce monster rights. and this would be the tipping point you knew it would be you could feel it in your…your laughed under your breath…in your…bones…

you hugged the tree nearest to you and sobbed. no you couldnt go to the police…so what can you do…

your knees touched down onto the damp earth. the bark of the tree scrapped against your face but you did not care.

oh goddess why did he have to do this, why didnt he just ask…wait…your eyes shot open…he…did ask…oh no no no…

you shut your eyes hard and pressed hard against the bark, as painful as it was you searched through your memory to earlier that night…

you had just gotten out of the shower…  
…  
…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some self-blaming and a brief look before the incident

The steam that floated out of the shower crept up the walls and clouded the mirror, and of course the only means of action to this was to draw in a face to replace yours…Glasses, a goofy smile and some spaghetti hair…hmm you patted your chin with your finger and smiled, "not much a difference," you laughed.

The shower was nice and very refreshing however it had left the windowless bathroom steamy and way too dense for you. Putting on your black tanktop and wrapping another towel loosely around your waist you strode towards the bathroom door and swooped it open. The cold that struck against your face was soothing and left little bumps running along your skin. 

you giggled at the sensation.

when the initial cold nip of the air faded into a dull cool you continued downstairs. There was a faint smell of pasta and a rustle coming from the kitchen. 

Papyrus mustve started cooking while you were in the shower. You thought about going and greeting him but ended up deciding to let him concentrate on his dish. you removed your hair wrap and started to shake it out letting the water driplets sprinkle around you. Your hand found the tv remote next to you so you flipped to a familiar movie title that was airing, the sound filled the dead background with white noise as you continued drying your hair out.

You knew sans was off at Grillbyz which meant you had some time before he came home, which meant…it was just you and pap tonight…

now that was nothing out of the ordinary, you and pap were always the main ones to be home at any given time, in fact there was barely a time when the two of you werent seen together.

tonight however, there was something about the night, something about the white noise from the tv and the cluttered mess erupting from the kitchen that brought a smile to your face and a glow from your soul.

maybe…just maybe Papyrus would give you a little more attention...you two had been dating for a few months now and by all means you were ok with not having any…bedroom time (what with the both of you being asexual and all), but the energy of the night gave you a bit of, lets say, pep!

…  
…  
…

…so…  
you had wanted him to notice you…in a way that was more than normal…you had WANTED him to…you made him think it was okay…that you…you…

your never-relaxing grip on the tree hardened and your nails started bleeding from the rough contact. oh goddess, you sighed, you just wanted some soft love, something easy and relaxing, something to fit the night…but…

the once comforting chill of the night became hollow and piercing, you had led him on and all he did was give you exactly what you wanted didn't he…then why were you running? why are you crying? why did you leave him thinking he did wrong?

"goddess…im such a…a…" you sucked in air against your teeth, "a stupid bitch…!" your fist connected with the tree

how could you go back to him after this…after treating him like this? what would he say? he was mad at you! yes…he was…you would be too.

"im sorry im sorry…im so …sorry…im…" you sobbed into the echoes of the woods, "…i need help…"

\-------------  
back at the house…  
\-------------

Papyrus had been sitting on his floor for nearly an hour. when you were no longer resting on his bed, he searched his entire room for you. From under the bed to the closet to…the window…

He didnt think to really check it, as it didnt look disturbed at all, but a nagging feeling lurked in his skull. When he opened the window his soul deflated and fresh tears spilled over his cheekbones. The snow on the ground was pushed around and there were footprints leading into the forest behind the house.

he pulled back from the window walking backwards to the middle of the floor, he felt no emotion, but the tears did not stop. he sank to the ground and there he sat…

…he felt his guilt crawling on his back….


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> papyrus is a liar
> 
> sans is pissed
> 
> and 
> 
> you return for your judgement

The living room swirled with colors and the walls lit up brighter than day only to become dark as the night as the tv flickered from channel to channel.  
'why is there nothing to watch,' sans thought to himself, "we only had one channel in the underground and even then it was interesting stuff, up here there are thousands…'

Sans looked to the stairway, Papyrus was really freaked out earlier, despite his best attempts at seeming okay, sans knows a liar when he sees one. and that worries him.

"I should go check on him…just in case." 

When sans sat up he heard the door upstairs click open and footsteps stride down the stairs.

Like the walls, papyrus's face was lit up with an ocean of colors as he stepped into the living room. but there was no hiding the tired eyesockets or the deep frown that hung on his face.

"h-hey bro, i was just coming to see you…" Sans still sat upright, wary at the sight of his uneasy brother, "you…doing alright. you look-"

"im fine." Papyrus spoke quickly and quietly, [this uncharacteristic change did nothing to ease sans's nerves] then made his way to the door.

furrowing his brow, sans, too, got up.

if papyrus wanted to sneak by without any furthur comments he was in for a suprise, Sans was before him, worry stricken and tense, and he wanted some answers.

"Paps is something wrong? you have to tell me."

….

With Sans's small skeletonal hands gripping his own, Papyrus's eyes shifted as he tried to think of something quick, "It's…she had a nightmare, and ran off…" he did his best to maintain eye contact, "through my wi-window." He returned the sans's grip and dropped his eyes, "Im going to go look for her."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No," Papyrus's very soul nearly bursted, "I need you to stay here in case she comes back, and…"  
oh how it ached, how it cursed his lies and deceit…  
"she…she might not be in the right state of mind please…do what you can to keep her here if she does return…I will be back shortly…"  
without another word he pushed past sans quickly and was out the door before san's could even process what he had just heard.

Papyrus had only made it past the treeline before his soul lurched and he broke down crying into the ground below him.

how could he lie like that?

how could he deceive his only brother, the one he was supposed to trust no matter what!

oh how could he lie about you?! 

a nightmare?! no! no!! he clawed at his eyesockets

HE was the nightmare you were running from 

he had lost everything he cared about in a single night because of his damned heat…  
he groaned into the ground. and the worst thing is he could feel it making its return…

he prayed it away, wished for the warm sensation to leave, begged for the pressure to be gone!

his mind was racing, oh how he wished he wouldn't be the one to find you! 

all he need was a walk, yeah, a nice cool walk into the woods, alone…to think… clear his mind…  
to just be alone  
but  
he did not want to be alone no  
he wanted

…his groans turned to moans…

he just has to  
he needs to find you again

…  
…  
…

The ground was cold and dirt had smothered itself everywhere as you laid there facedown. The tears had stopped a while ago, leaving you an emotionless husk. 

with your face cradled in your arms you gathered up your rampant thoughts and tried to figure out your next course of action. 

You could always remain here, lost in your limbo, perhaps becoming useful to something for once in your life, letting your body sink into the ground to feed the trees around you...the thought was tempting…very tempting, in fact it was so convincing that your wrists had started to ache…  
what a familiar feeling…

your propped yourself up on your forearm,

or, you could return, to him. how your heart thudded and your mind cried in refusal…but…  
it was the reasonable thing to do wasn't it…you felt like you could do something…dramatic…being alone here…

A sharp snap of a twig to your side brought you reeling back from your thoughts. Your heart started to race and your breathing hitched.  
you stared into the darkness with fear filling your soul.

from around the trees came a figure stepping carefully into your view. and your heart settled back into your ribcage.

The wide eyed deer only glanced at you before turning and taking off, you laid there listening to it run until the silence rolled in again.  
It ran towards the house…and not one to ignore signs given to you, you made your desicion. 

…  
…  
…

It was like he said…

Sans knew a liar when he sees one…

and papyrus…despite how convincing he tried to be, was a liar.

the tv was off and the vibrant ocean of color the littered the walls no longer existed. dark stood in its place, fitting to the dark thoughts that plagued sans's mind

He knew what was going on with him, he could see the glow in his soul and the distant look in his eyes. He didn't think he had to care about it, what with you being around, which is why he spent so long at grillbz or just hanging out in town. A heat doesnt last long, especially with a partner to help one through it, but paps was lasting too long… which only means that you two haven't been…  
and ignoring the problem only makes it worse, harder to control, until your cant bear it any longer and-

there was a small knock on the door, if sans wasn't already sitting in silence he couldve missed it, but in the quiet it may as well have echoed off the walls with how it made him jump. he leapt off the couch and opened the door to see-

the lights left his eyes and his hands started to tremble.

there you were, and you looked…you were…

…  
…

you stood there on the porch for what felt like eternity while sans stared you down. You would say you were embarrassed to show up…in your current state. you had no clothes on, what scraps you had when you escaped were torn off by the grasping branches and bushes, your arms and legs were bruised, cut, dirty and bleeding in some places, but embarrassment was far from your mind. You kept your eyes down, not wanting to see his glare, for making papyrus worry, for running away, for being so stupid. You braced for his stinging words, a lecture perhaps some threats, but nothing pierced the silence between you.

you should probably start explaining yourself.

"is papyrus here."  
the way you said it wasn't a question, as you said it with conviction.  
when there was no reply, you stepped forward into the house and sans stepped back. you still could not look at him.  
"please…just say it already, i know youre mad…" your voice barely a whisper, "im ready for your judgement…"

…  
…

sans was speechless.  
here you were, standing before him, beaten and tired, asking for judgement on a sin you did not commit. no, his judgement was not for you. 

"…what happened to you…" he didnt want to know but a sinking feelin told him he already knew the answer.

you did not speak.

"hey-" he reached out to you and gently grasped your arm, or he would have if you hadn't flinched back and lost your footing, sending you to the floor in an ungraceful manner. 

"woah! hey are you okay?!" he wanted to help you up but approaching you doesn't seem like the best idea. instead he got down slowly to the floor and tried to catch your eyes. "its okay, im not going to hurt you, your safe."

this sparked a laugh out of you, but it was replaced with cries soon after, you sat there letting tears roll freely down your face.  
you shook your head.

Standing up, sans eyes stayed dark…what anger he had in his soul…he hated seeing you like this, and if it had been anyone else…your attacker would have already been a red stain on the ground and exp for his lv...but it was…it was…

his phone rang out. the sound made the both of you flinch. the screen showed a new message. it was from papyrus.

'hello brother, i am heading back, i could not find her. did she return at all?"

he looked at you curled up in the corner of the room.

"nah bro, we can go look together when you get back."

he pressed send and without looking up spoke softly, "Papyrus is heading back…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patience wears thin when panic sets in

His thoughts raced in his skull and his soul hammered within his rib cage as he stumbled through the dark woods. quiet murmurs escaped his mouth, not saying anything and everything at once. He was so warm and the pressure was so…painful! The aches only multiplied as he walked. How did he ever manage to hide this feeling away? He remembered when it started how much he wanted to take you...how the urge for it begged him for any kind of release...even the kind of pleasure that wasn't very…nice…

but you never responded to any of his advancements so he never pushed the subject…finding relief in his alone time, but it was still not enough…

he needed you.

just like he does now…he still remembered how you felt around him, how your skin tasted as he relieved the pressure that was building inside him…how absolutely amazing it was to be inside you…over and over and over again…

why did he stop? he can't seem to remember anything more than the pleasure…  
he wanted it again…he WAS going to find you again…

inhale…exhale…

he leaned on a nearby tree and pulled his phone out of his pocket. maybe she returned? he sent his text and almost imediately got an answer…  
uuggghh he groaned into the cool night air, where were you…he needed you…he needed you so bad…

turning around he started the long strenuous trek back home…  
…  
…  
…

The living room was so quiet, the silence was so deafening, in fact the silence was so loud you covered your ears. suddenly you were out of breath, your lungs worked to fill up once again as your eyes opened and searched around you quickly, taking in stock and trying once again to find an escape.

however,  
It was then that you saw sans was also holding his skull, his face scrunched up…

…and it was then that you realized you were screaming  
You gasped at the sudden loss of breath as you tangled your fingers in your hair, 

did you hear him right?

oh goddess its true…

he heading back here…

HE'LL FIND YOU HE'LL HURT YOU OH GODDESS NO NOT AGAI-

"no…he's not going to hurt you again…" sans's low voice was like a floodlight in the fog of your panic. He slowly dropped his hands…

wait…were you saying that out loud?

"get up…come on…" Sans held out his had to you, "we need to get moving."

you lifted a shaky hand to his, "moving?"

The task of standing up wasn't successful as your knees gave out under you. Unable to catch yourself you fell forward into sans's arms, you stayed there trying to steady your breathing then attempted to stand again.  
your arms were still holding onto sans, in what must've been a really REALLY awkward position for him because his face was flushed with blue.  
You pushed yourself up quickly,  
"Oh! im sorry," your arms wrapped around yourself once again, "im sorry sorry ..sorry.. im so-"

"stop"

….

"Your okay, you don't need to apologize…" Sans felt his cheekbones still heated up from the unwanted skin-to-bone contact. No time to be embarrassed you have to ACT  
"Listen to me, go upstairs…and grab whatever you can…" He motioned to the stairs. "ill send the rest to you later."

You still had a wide confused look on your face…was…was he speaking too fast?  
ugh he did not have the patience for this…  
he pinched between his eyes, time was running out and still you stood there…  
he looked up to you and mustered up his clearest voice.

"YOU HAVE TO MOVE OR ELSE PAPYRUS WILL-" he stopped , you jumped back from him,  
sans sighed, he mustve scared you...he watched as tears started falling down your cheeks, your nails started to dig into your arms, and your breathing became sporadic.

he really didn't have the patience for this, "look shh shh im sorry…uhh…" how does he get this through to you?? he rubbed his eyesockets, "im. going. to. get. you. away. from. here…but, i need you to grab your things, phone, c-clothes, small things okay? and hurry, ill give you money to get on a bus in town…to leave?" he scanned your face for any sign of confirmation, "you want to leave right?"

suddenly you snapped to attention, you took a small side step around him, then another.  
he didn't dare move, in fear it would reset your mindset,  
you sidestepped completely around him until your back was to the staircase…you stared at sans and he wondered if he need to urge you again but before he could speak you snapped backwards and took off up the stairs.

sans sighed in relief, "finally"

…  
…  
…  
You burst into Papyrus's room with your list of things to grab flashing in your head. you needed your phone, IDs, maybe another tank top some shorts…and..you needed to grab-

you stopped short…being in this room, standing right where he….had it really only happened a few hours ago? you felt like an eternity has passed. you dared look to the bed, the sheets and bedding in disarray from the night's…activity… you started to rub your arms again. no..  
no.  
not again. you closed your eyes.  
inhale…exhale…

"he WILL NOT hurt me again."

with purpose in your heart you steeled your gaze and focused on what you needed.  
it only took you a few minutes to gather your things, trying to stuff everything inside a spare bag you found and you turned away from that horrible room…you hope with every ounce of your being that you will not return…then you closed the past inside.

just as you started your way down the stairs you noticed sans standing still at the base, his eyelights were gone, and he had a strained smile on his face….he looked up at you at gave you a quick 'shhh' signal…

"what's-" you started to say but you were interrupted by-

"Brother, are you certain she did not come home?…"  
you froze solid…  
…  
…  
…  
Papyrus paced around the living room, he was in the middle of freaking out, holding in his heat was hard enough in the woods but here, the memories were fresh, the house was hot, and he was close to losing it again…he wished sans would leave to his room or at least get out of the stairway so he could get past. he can suppress it for a while longer if he could just…  
…he walked towards sans…  
…  
if he could just get…to…his…room…  
but of course, sans sidestepped him and got right in his way.

"S-shouldn't we get to finding h-her bro?" Sans was sweating, probably the hot house…why was it so hot…

"of course, but there is something i need to grab…in my room…it won't," papyrus shifted on his feet, "it wont take me long."

Sans held firm, his eye lights shifted nervously.

UGH, papyrus didn't have the time for this…  
the pressure was building and he needed some…privacy.

he started to pace again, and that when he heard it, something fell rhythmically down the steps…sans's eyes went dark and he froze in place.

at his feet there was a rectangle…no it was a phone…

it was your phone.

…  
…  
…  
it was like a bubble popped and the stillness of the house turned into chaos as papyrus rushed sans, who then jumped into the warpath in hopes of slowing him down as you ran down the hallway back into papyrus's room.

you slammed the door shut and backed away, papryrus didn't have a lock so you wedged his desk chair under the knob and started to hastily throw things on top of that.  
In the middle of your baracade you heard a loud thud come from the stair way and footsteps making their way to you.

you backed up once again, tears began to flood your vision and you started to hyperventilate. You backed up until you were pressed against the corner.  
there was an attempt at opening the door, failed…then again…roughly…then a boot came crashing through, scattering your makeshift barricade around the room. You wanted to scream…

You watched as papyrus entered slowly and started to scan the room, only stopping when he laid his eyesockets at you.

He approached.

"Papyrus please!" your voice barely a whisper, "just leave me alone…" If you could shrink any more into the corner you would, if you could run, you would…but this was it…

he had you.  
"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had this on repeat while writing this...
> 
> https://youtu.be/hA9LRcnKVtc?list=PLDisKgcnAC4SuuYe-B7qeS4K1XPAO34cs
> 
> Thanks everyone for the Kudos/Hits/ and comments! It means alot to me qwq

Sans struggled against the wall he was currently pinned against, there was barely any time to react when papyrus rushed him. in the corner of his eye he saw you take off down the hall as he held his ground. Papyrus was apparently not taking any time to even regard Sans's pleas to stop and calm down because just as he neared he blue'd sans's soul and pushed him against the wall, and he hit it with a loud THUD.

"No! Papyrus wait!" Sans tried to reverse the blue but to no avail as he watched in horror as papyrus ran after you up the stairs. "Come on, Ugh! COME ON" He pushed against the wall using all of his strength, it was like moving in rushing water. But all movements ceased when he heard banging on a door upstairs, then what he could only assume was papyrus kicking the door in...`You were out of time, and sans didn't know what to do.

…

Papyrus stared at your shaking body curled up in the corner of his room…there you were, he finally had you, he could apologize say everything he wanted to, beg you to forgive him…

"please just leave me alone!" you cried, you kept pushing yourself into the corner, your wide eyes never leaving his…he watched your chest rise and fall quickly. He stepped closer to you. He NEEDED to tell you what he wanted to say, but when he tried to speak, you covered your ears and shook your head…you wouldn't even give him a chance to apologize…but he had to…by any means he would make sure you knew…

oh papyrus already knew this was going to be hard…despite his best effort to disperse the pressure in his shorts while he was alone in the woods…being this close to you again…ahhhh it made it come rushing back nearly overwhelming his senses…NO he needed to tell you he was sorry! He loved you he loved you so much and you NEEDED to know that! He had to say it quick before he lost it again! He just HAD to!

"Listen to me please listen to me, i have something to say," he closed the gap between you two which only made you panic and cry out louder. He was now in front of you, crouched low, trying anything just to catch your eyes. 

He thought he could have the will to wait out your panic attack but you swung out your hand and smacked him across the face. the action stunned him and forced him to fall back, rubbing his cheek. Whatever it was that was holding back his lust was gone in an instant…

He sat there dumbfounded by the fact that you would ever FIGHT him…and spoke lowly, "So, your serious about this then." Magic flared to life within his eyes.  
"i can be too"

…

Papyrus pounced upon you grabbing your kicking legs and dragged you away from your corner and under him. Your arms reached out for any leverage but the end tables you grasped only slid with you, tossing whatever they were holding onto the floor around you.  
From there he straddled you and chased after your arms.

"NO! NO NO NO GET OFF!" You screeched at Papyrus and attacked him with whatever you could, punching, slapping, biting, anything! just to stop from what you feared would happen again. you REFUSED to let it happen again! 

"IM TRYING TO *huff* TALK TO YOU!" Papyrus sounded angry, but there was also a small strain to his voice as well. "Will you just, hgnn, listen to me!"   
He finally managed to grab your arms and pinned them next to your head. Your teary eyes looked around you in a panic, there must be something you can do! Anything! 

"Please papyrus, don't do this!" You sobbed as papyrus struggled to fit both of your hands in one of his. Something you recognized form his earlier attack, in fact this was the same position he had you in when he…  
please no goddess help me no! you prayed silently…

You struggled against his hold vigorously hoping that luck would shine on you and-

there!

Papyrus slipped up and one of your hands were free. you immediately reached around frantically! your hand touched something and using all of the willpower you could muster you brought it crashing into papyrus skull. upon impact he leaned away as glass and dust scattered around you. With Pap sitting up to clutch at his temple you brought your feet up and kicked his square in the sternum.

He was thrown across the room, losing balance and crashing back into his closet. He groaned but made no move to get up. 

You sat up your chest breaching the waters once again heaving for oxygen…you couldn't let him do this again, he'll wake up and what? You weren't safe with him around…looking down you examined what was probably a glass cup shattered around your hand…you grasped a larger piece…its sharp edges cut into your skin…

in front of you, papyrus stirred, he would wake up soon, and when he did, you weren't sure you had enough fight left in you to resist him…

steeling your aching heart and your shaking hands you made your move…

…  
…  
…

Sans could hear you screaming upstairs, he could hear the struggle and the thrashing about. He needed to stop this before something terrible happened…He pulled against his blue soul, he was almost to the stairs, UGH how frustrating it was! why couldn't he just-… suddenly it gave out. Sans crashed unto the steps.  
"uugh, ow…wait." sans gasped. He sat up and listened…There was no more sounds coming from upstairs…in fact…

it was dead silent…

Sans scrambled up the stairs and ran towards the room at the end of the hall. The door was broken off, the frame was splintered and wood chips laid around his feet. Inside the room, there was obvious signs of a struggle, things have fallen off the shelves, glass was shattered, dust floated in the air….

hold on…what…

he looked to the closet where the door was slammed inwards, papyrus clothes laid strewed around the floor…and you were kneeling in front of them, covering your mouth with your hand and sobbing loudly…he looked down,  
you hand was bleeding…  
next to you…a bloody piece of glass laid…  
where was…

he looked again to the clothes your were crying over…

he looked to the pile of dust that laid around them…

The lights in his eyes diminished…

You looked up to him suddenly, fear spread across your face

no you weren't looking at him…

there was something else

…behind him…

blue magic filled his eye

…

and he turned you to ashes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> v short chapter  
> out of options sans opts for the one thing that he hates but its the only thing that can undo what has been done

The dinning room was lit up and the scent of a cinnamon butterscotch pie wafted in from the kitchen. Frisk, who had cleaned their plate already, waited patiently for their adoptive momster to finish so they can share a piece of the much desired desert. 

"My dearest child, you shouldn't eat so fast. You could get an upset stomach, then what will you do?" Toriel joked, "You would be too sick to eat any pie," a feigned look of fear crossed Frisk's face, "and I would have to have it all to myself." Toriel took her last bite of snail casserole and smiled at her beloved child. "But you've been so patient, what do you say we cut into that pie now?"

Frisk beamed and jumped out of their chair. Toriel gathered their dishes and moved to follow a bounding Frisk into the kitchen. 

However, there was a knock at the door. 

"Oh? Who could that be," Toriel looked to Frisk, "Were we expecting company today?" Frisk shrugged. "Hm, could you take these to the sink for me my child? I'll go see who it is." Toriel handed the dishes to Frisk who then turned and entered the kitchen. They weren't really expecting anyone over, but they were no strangers to unexpected guests. The pie was cooling on the counter, as before, it was huge and rather intimidating to cut themselves.   
They heard the front door open and toriel greet their guest. The low tone of their voice immediately gave who the mystery person was and Frisk ran out of the kitchen to greet their old friend.

When frisk turned the corner to see Sans standing in the doorway, their smile faded. The sleepy bags under his eyes seemed darker and he looked like he's been crying…a lot.

"Sans, what is going on, what happened?" Toriel crouched low and laid a gentle paw on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Sans spoke low, his voice nearly cracking, "…no, not really tori…I…just needed a place to get away for a bit…" He covered his face.

"Of course, my friend, stay as long as you need." She gave him a small squeeze and Frisk did not miss the small kiss she placed on the top of his skull. "We were just about to sit and have some pie, would you like to join us?"

Though the gaps in his hands Sans peered at Frisk, "yeah sure."

Toriel stood up and went into walked into the kitchen, "Go ahead and get settled in the living room, I'll bring us some pies and we'll watch some television." 

The two souls were left looking after the boss monster as she disapeared into the kitchen.

"Can we talk?" Sans dropped his hands and stared at frisk with such a dead expression.   
Frisk nodded, worry spreading on their expression.  
Sans opened his mouth but closed it again, only to open it again. The words stuck in his non-existent throat. Never in a million years would he have thought the next words would ever leave his mouth but…he was out of options.

"I…need you to," he mumbled into his hand. Frisk laughed uneasy and motioned for him to repeat that.

"Reset."

Frisk froze.

"Please kiddo, you know i wouldn't ask you if it wasn't bad, and this is bad…" The tears that were threatening his eye sockets invaded and fell down his face.

Frisk ran forward and hugged Sans, supporting him as his knees gave out under him.  
he whispered into their shirt  
"its so bad…"

Frisk brought up their menu, and nodded their head against Sans's, and as his sobs echoed out into the void, the world was redone with their small hand pressed against the reset button.


	8. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever get a eerie sense of Deja-Vu?

Tiny bubbles sprouted and rose slowly, breaching the waters surface and indicating the perfect temperature to add the spaghetti noodles. This was something he knows, a solid in the fluidity of his life. Reaching the surface, one would think the breath of fresh air would be liberating, and it was, at first. He still remembers standing on top of the mountain, staring into (what he now knows is) the sun and feeling nothing but happiness.  
But the bliss was fleeting and the stress that followed?…drowning…

But…  
But!!  
Papyrus wasn't one to dwell on the negative! Because, BECAUSE of the stress, the hard work everyone put in, and the gradual acceptance of their presence led to one thing!

You!

If they were still underground he never would've met you! And just that thought, paired with the privilege to see you everyday, it sparks such joy in his life! 

Papyrus switched his attention to his tomato sauce bubbling in its pot, giving it a careful swirl while adding the spices and herbs he knew you loved. It took a lot of attention and failed dishes to make the perfect spaghetti for you. It was one of the reasons he became so enamored with you, as you were the only one who told him straight up that (and he still laughs to this day about it) you didn't like it! At all!

From that day forth he tried everything he could to get you to say you loved it. And one faithful day, he presented you with the dish that stole your heart. 

Today, he was making you that exact recipe…because he had something very important to discuss with you. And it was VERY urgent that you two have this talk. or at least that's what Sans had told him. Papyrus sometimes wonders how Sans could predict things so well, how he knows what to say or what to do, but dismisses it casually as a mystery he would never know.

As the pipes ceased their singing, Papyrus was suddenly overwhelmed with a dizzying sense of deja vu. Like this scenario had played out already…but how it ended was a foggy dream. He felt a slight warning tug in his soul but pushed it away. Tonight was about You and him…and he won't let some bad thoughts cloud up his mind.

With his special dinner finished up he turned off the stove top and started to plate it.

…

The steam that floated out of the shower crept up the walls and clouded the mirror, You stared at the blank canvas, your hand twitched at your side. You felt a sort of…deja vu? It left you feeling antsy and you stepped away from the mirror, letting the steam conquer the surface. Despite the building heat creating a very dense bathroom, you decided to dress right away, pulling on your undergarments, tank top and shorts. When you opened the door the cold air hugged you like an old friend, sending small bumps running up your arms and legs. You started to giggle at the sensation but the far too familiar feeling dropped your smile like dead weight.   
What was with today?  
You shook your shoulders and made your way to the room your shared with Papyrus. From downstairs you heard clanking of pans and the smell of pasta cooking. You wondered if he, too, was having a weirdly repeating day and made the decision to go down and see him, after you put your clothes away. 

You walked into his room and headed directly to the hamper in the corner of the room, but then stopped short…and stared…  
There's something about, this particular area of the room that sent chills down your spine. You dropped your clothes on the floor, letting them scatter around your feet. You were suddenly so cold…a piercing chill stabbed through your heart…your brought up your hands to rub your arms…  
"What the hell…"  
Outside a bird sang a solemn song…  
you approached the window and looked out. It was a cold clear night, the moon shone through the trees and the branches danced in the wind. It was a beautiful night outside and the bird was singing on…This brought you peace…happy you were not outside freezing.

The sound of the stairway creaking alerted you to someone approaching. Your heart raced…why? you did not know.  
You turned around just as the door swung open, revealing a slightly worry stricken skeleton balancing a couple plates as he entered the room. 

It seemed the day was truly a doozy for the both of you…

He nodded towards you and set the plates down on the end table by his bed. 

You stepped forward and reached out to him...  
He turned and looked to you…

"By any chance, are you having Deja Vu?"  
"Is today being weird to you too?"

you both said at the same time. You both looked wide eyed at each other, then laughter filled the still air.

Papyrus plopped down on the bed and motioned for you to join him. As you sat down he sighed and crossed his legs.  
You gave him a confused look, "Are you okay?"

He nodded and gave you a slight smile back.   
"There is something, rather important that we need to talk about."

…

Sans set down his bottle, sweat littered his skull and his fingers tapped on the bar table. Today was the day…and he begged whoever would hear him that time would not repeat…he tried everything he could to make things different…he remembered…he even went as far trying to prevent the two of you from meeting…but it seems something keeps bringing you together  
He scoffed, of course…

he took another swig…

so his last chance to change everyone's fate, was to face the main problem head on. A few days ago, when papyrus first showed signs of going into heat, he pulled him aside and had a brother-to-brother talk. He strongly advised paps to sit down and talk with you about it. and to make absolutely sure, and he meant 110% positive that you were going to be okay with it all. And if not, then offer a way out where you'll feel safe, like a hotel in town or something. He knew Papyrus hasn't had a heat where a partner was present so he let him know that it was going to be really hard to control himself around you. And if he tried to ignore it, it would get worse and he would risk hurting you a lot…  
Papyrus questioned Sans's predictions but nevertheless agreed on having a good talk between the two of you…and if things went right…that what should be happening right now…

…

You stared out the window, hand coveting your chin as your arm rested on your crossed legs. Papyrus, was looking nervous, and maybe a little embarrassed? Trying to find something to do with his hands, he picked up his plate and started to munch on it.

If you had heard right…Papyrus was undergoing what he called, a 'heat'. and it would force him to be incredibly…active. He also said it was already here and easy to ignore for now but will get unbearable very soon. To the point where you two would be um…"at it" for a very long time, and in all honesty? it left you…scared? You two have never even had sex normally…you weren't sure if you were ready for something THIS extreme…but this seemed really important to papyrus…who continued to munch on his spaghetti, waiting for your answer.   
He wasn't kidding when he said it was an important talk…

You…had to give it to him however, you would've been far to embarrassed to talk about something like this, and this kind of talk? it was…healthy, and it definitely was something that NEEDED to be brought up. 

"Can I have some time to think on it?" You kept your eyes outside. The pale light filled the room and you looked to him.

"I..would advise deciding before the night ends…um, I'm not sure it'll be this easy to hold in…later" whether he subconsciously doing it or trying to prove his point, papyrus started to rub his legs together. He set his plate down with shaking hands.

"If, by the chance, you do not want to stay for this," He stated firmly, "i want you to know that I understand completely, we can find you a nice hotel in town to stay at."   
He grabbed your hand and gave a gentle squeeze, "I want you to be happy, and i wouldn't want you to feel like I'm forcing this on you, whatever your answer is, I'm okay with it."   
He then pressed his teeth to your hand in a cute skeleton kiss. You giggled at his gesture. He then intertwined his fingers with yours and met your eyes. 

You huffed out, and shifted your eyes around the room. From Papyrus, to the window, to that dark corner of the room. A smile crossed your face, as much as your heart was racing right now, and your thoughts racing, your decision was clear. 

With one swift gesture you pulled Papyrus close to you. Answering his offer with a kiss to his teeth. You were nervous, very nervous but excited, knowing what your getting into was thrilling and you were absolutely positive this would only strengthen your bond with the tall skeleton.

"I'll stay with you Papy." 

Papyrus lit up and returned your kiss, hugging you close.

"But first!" You pulled away from him, "I'm going to eat this spaghetti!" You reached over and picked up your plate, laughing as your tried to eat with Papyrus attempting to kiss your neck.

…

As he would've guessed, Grillby had pressured him about his hefty tab, causing Sans to make his way home. His soul thudded in his ribs and his breathing hitched as he approached the front door. 

He wasn't sure he wanted to open it. Afraid of seeing a anxiety ridden papyrus, a beaten and crying human, or the dusty room again…

he rested his skull on the door. tears formed around his sockets…he couldn't…he really couldn't do this again…  
Before the dam burst out his eye sockets, he heard something that made his soul thump.

He opened the door, worry still settled on his face.  
he opened to see you, and…you were laughing…  
and there was papyrus, smiling…  
…  
you two were okay…

…

When the front door opened revealing Sans, you turned from the TV to him and gave a small smile in greeting but fell short when you saw he was crying. Papyrus must've saw this too because the both of you got up and rushed over to him.

"Sans, whats wrong are you okay?" You gently patted his arm.

"Brother why are you crying what happened?" Papyrus grasped his other shoulder.

The worry melted away, and in its place a grin formed. but the tears did not stop.

"im good, im really good…" he sighed and wiped his eyes, "oh thank stars, are…" he looked to the both of you, "are you two okay?"

Papyrus laughed, "If you are asking if we've…talked," he glanced at you, "then yeah…we'll be okay."

You smiled back at him and then at Sans.

"good"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, I wanna thank everyone who read this fic! I had to end it on a good note! I hope you enjoyed the story and don't forget that talking with your partner about limits and boundries when concerning sex is mandatory. Never assume someone is okay with something new!

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write this out


End file.
